


I'll hold you to the end

by inferno_ram



Series: Evil husbands [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fake Marriage, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinda toxic relationship, M/M, Men in love, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Pre fall L'manburge, Psychopaths In Love, Running Away, They are in-love your honor!, mention of quackity, tyrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram
Summary: Two very powerful people were in that cabin.A Blood God and a Tyrant.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Evil husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156067
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	I'll hold you to the end

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on the requests-  
> I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense btw

The cabin was in the middle of a snowy biome, it was a cozy place. Fire cracking, classical music playing on a record player. 

Two very powerful people were in that cabin. 

A Blood God and a Tyrant.

One hand on his hip and one hand entwine with the others.

The ram's head was laying on his shoulder as he rocked back and forth.

The taller one kissed the other's neck. Softly and slowly.

The Tyrant never really knew what Love felt like. He knew that normal people fell in love but…. He wasn't normal. His parents reminded him of that ever.single.day.

But when he was around the anarchistic blood god he felt normal. At least in his book.

He remembered the day they first met. 

Wilbur had brought him over to his house. The anarchist was the first person he laid his eyes on.

He knew that he had to thank Wilbur for giving him the lover.

He remembered how the other reacted when he brought up how he would have to marry quackity for politics.

The Piglin's emotions took over and had yelled. Saying things like, that he belonged to him, no one could ever love him like he could, he couldn't be pleased by anyone else, even that he would be nothing more than a sheep if he left him. 

Gripping onto his shoulder hard.

It had caused the ram to become scared, quiet and tearing up. 

When the anarchist finally got himself under control, he apologized with kisses and passionate love, which the ram accepted because he didn't want to lose the only person who he believed actually loved him.

They held onto each other.

They knew what was going to happen the next day. 

**War.**

The ram knew the piglin was going to leave him. Take him away and then dumb him.

He knew that he would claim that he was just protecting the smaller one.

He didn't care about that right now though. He felt temporary happiness with him.

"I promise I'll take care of you. No one will…. no… **can**...hurt you my beloved." The blood god had spoken into his lover's ear.

The tyrant nodded quickly.

They hated that they were opposites.

One was brought up into politics and the other was known to despise them.

They planned to fake the tyrant's death, run away from all of the chaos and get married.

The younger one raised his head to look up at his lover.

He smiled at the god. Feeling warm.

He buried his head back into the other's chest.

As the music plays in the background.....

**Author's Note:**

> Catwithbat, I'm not sure if this gonna get to you but I swear I'm working of that fic you request-  
> Also I got braces put on yesterday and it still hurts like hell-  
> The amount of pain killers I've taken morally upsetting.


End file.
